


The Sealing of the Dark Chasms

by Genuka



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Hellmouth (BtVS), Inspired by Real Events, One Shot, Real Hellmouth, Spirit World, Spiritual, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 14:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genuka/pseuds/Genuka
Summary: Ever wonder why we don't face real Hellmouths? Maybe some people actually do?





	The Sealing of the Dark Chasms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crye4me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crye4me/gifts), [Trickster32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster32/gifts), [rowenasheir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowenasheir/gifts), [Blue4dogs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue4dogs/gifts), [j99450](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j99450/gifts), [ThePhoenixandTheDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenixandTheDragon/gifts), [crankypants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankypants/gifts), [Wishfull_star](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishfull_star/gifts), [PotionsChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsChaos/gifts), [elvirakitties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/gifts), [qob23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qob23/gifts), [ShadowsWithoutHope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsWithoutHope/gifts).



Once, within the last ten years, I was goofing off in my room. My own form of strange meditation since I can't us the normal methods. I could feel a dangerous shift in the supernatural energies around the world but especially near my house. I didn't fight the trance I found myself falling into. I was shocked to find myself embedded in the earth's leyline network, fighting to keep ancient wards from falling, fighting to keep the Dark Chasms across the globe sealed.

I knew of the... well I call them Dark Chasms but Abyssal Pits works too, so does Hellmouth or Dark Portal or even Demon Portal. I knew they poured out blackness, nightmares, and night, ghosts and ghoulies, and other spirits that feed on pain and fear and torment. I knew they fueled nightmare spells and many very bad rituals. What I didn't know, until that day, was I was one of the people picked to help guard them and keep them as shut as possible.

That day when I was drawn into a trace I watched something happen in utter horror. The three Dark Chasms which I apparently had the greatest connection too started to finish the collapse of the ancient wards that had kept them contained for centuries, echoing the thousands of other Chasms across the globe. Instinctively, I dove into the power still fueling the wards and traced the connections back to the leylines. I traced every spell, every frayed and damaged line of power holding back the black powers and nightmares holding humanity's deepest terrors. I saw what had been done to keep them back even as those protections were collapsing.

I cried out to god and he sent me into the psychic web that our species generates, looking for other minds filled with light. I recognized others that, like me, were aware of the web and the spirits that often threatened it alongside threatening other humans. We who guard the mind web in an effort to protect our fellow man. Those who glowed the brightest in the web and among the guardians are Christians down to the last.

I felt others become aware of the danger with a shock. Unspoken among us a person took command of a region or a set of Chasms to try and stem the tide. I got command of North America. Specifically three Dark Chasms, one is in Blackstone Forest, Colorado, another is several miles NW of DC, the third is in the panhandle of WV just off of route 115 or rather old route 9. They became my responsibility to directly counter with the minds who came to me in the mind web and every scrap of power we could gather fast enough.

We all knew most of us would not remember what would happen even as we feverishly worked. A few would have some memories but I never expected to be one of the ones to remember.

I quickly realized that using tainted power would encourage the collapse of any new wards or walls we constructed. So I did something stupid. I used my own body as a filter on the power we scrambled to grab as building blocks and taught others how to use their own life and aura to do the same. I will never know what damage it did to me but at that point I didn't care. I knew that allowing these Dark Chasms to fully open would be worse than setting off a Nuke in downtown New York City on New Years Eve.

I have a knack, the ability to run computer simulations in my mind. I put it to use that day. I plotted and planed and wove and re-wove the new wards in my mind before realizing we had to place temporary wards outside the existing ones around the Chasms. The reason? We would need to rip the old ones out by their roots, utterly destroying them and the taint they had gained over the centuries before laying down a new foundation. I didn't know it until later, or perhaps I was only partly aware at the time, but we were one of the few groups that far along in containing our assigned Chasms.

So we did. I directed the placement of the temporary wards on the test one in West Virginia, providing the pattern as a shimmering net that I can no longer fully remember. Then, once the temporary wards were up, I dove for the foundations of the ancient wards, flanked by three or four other minds on each side. We ripped and we pulled and we fought the deeply rooted tainted power that once served as a protective wall between us and the Chasms. It worked.

The torrent of screaming darkness flashed past us thinking its self free only to slam into the temporary wards which shuddered but held. My mind quickly examined the remains of the old wards, tracing the extra hidden patterns I had missed before. I realized that while a wall had been built before I could make a flower shape instead and force the tainted power back by closing the petals, re-enforcing the seal even as it closed tight in over lapping petals.

I began weaving. The others were left to tend to the tainted power guarding me and holding the evilness at bay. I was so lost in the weave I saw none of their battle yet as I try to remember more than the overwhelming feel of the first touch of the mind web I now see flashes in that sense memory.

The mind of a 45 year old man, prematurely aged of both Native American and Asian stock stood tall and strong as tentacles of darkness lashed fiercely at him trying to destroy the wall of light he projected from himself. A dear friend acted as my control back up that day. Her emphatically gifted son clinging to the mind form of his mother as they stood glaring defiance in the dark, catching the extra strings of my weaving so that it did not unravel as I worked.

Once the base pattern was done we each set to it with a will, weaving the new forms in repeating patterns into the temporary wards, making them all the stronger as the darkness raged to be free.

The elation we felt when I triggered the contraction and watch the wards become a firm seal against the evil energies was euphoric. I passed on what we had done to the other team leaders as my team, under the direction of my friend, rapidly repeated our success on the other two Chasms. Only two other teams in my easy reach had anything close to our success at that point and my solution was met with gladness even as they snatched the knowledge to hastily get their own Chasms contained. I didn't mind, that was why we were all there after all.

I slid back into the leylines even as I felt my satisfied team members return to their own bodies. I had felt something earlier that I thought needed to be checked. I quickly found damage in the leylines themselves. I sank deeper into the leylines, searching for an answer to this new problem. After all the wards we had just built relied heavily on being powered by the natural leylines rather than something as potentially dangerous as a blood sacrifice or actual magic.

What I found stunned me. The plant is alive.

I talked with the planet and showed her the damage, asking if she could fix it. Somehow her answer made sense. She had tried fixing it so many times already and had failed every time. So I again went deep in the leylines, acting as her eyes, examining the damage as though I were a living microscope. I thought I found the answer and triggered it, directing it as gently but firmly as possible for a planet sized nervous system, forcing it back together in some places so that I could give it the equivalent of stitches.

I felt myself thrown out at one point, the jarring return to my body hiding the fact that my connection to that very life giving body had been fraying. I don't know if it was the planet that noticed my danger and threw me out or god simply ordering my return to my body. What I do know is that I helped heal some of the damage I found and I've been barred from ever going that deep again except when I double check the wards on the Chasm.

That was one very strange Easter Sunday afternoon. One I never want to forget.

**Author's Note:**

> This documentation will not be further expanded. Its taken me years to simply know its time to write about the experience.


End file.
